My First Jatie Story
by JatieLuvr101
Summary: Katie has been cheated on. James shows Katie how much he loves her. - My first Jatie story Because I can't think of a good title and let me tell you, I'm better off reading than writing.


**I am JatieLuvr101. I'm more of a reader, no way I'm a writer.**

_*Let's just say Katie is 18 and James is 20. Sadly, I don't own Big Time Rush.*_

Katie sat outside on a bench in the pouring rain. She was crying because earlier this evening, she had caught her boyfriend Kyle cheating on her. She was heartbroken when she entered his home for their dinner date and caught Kyle making out with someone else. She ran and sat outside in the rain, texting James to pick her up.

She would've texted her brother Kendall but he, Carlos, Logan and Mama Knight were in Minnesota visiting for a few days. Katie didn't want to go and James was gonna go but his mom went on a business trip so they stayed back.

Katie saw a familiar van pull up to the side and the driver getting out and running over to Katie, hugging her.

"Katie, you're soaked!" James escorts Katie into the passenger's side and runs back over to the driver's side. Katie was shivering a lot and James took off his leather jacket and gave it to Katie. "Baby girl, what happened?"

Katie sobs. "Kyle cheated on me. On our 6 month anniversary!"

"Oh, Katie. I can't believe that jerk did that to you."

"I loved him. And I catch him making out with some other bimbo!" Katie cries in her hands.

James couldn't stand to see her upset, it broke his heart. He drove the van into an empty parking lot. "Come here, Katie." He takes Katie into the back of the van, where the seats were folded and tucked away, and she lies within his arms. She was shivering so much that she was pretty much pressing her body against James to get warm.

James sees a blanket on the floor and covered Katie and himself. "Kyle doesn't deserve you, Katie."

"I feel so stupid. I wish it didn't have to come to this."

"Katie, you're not stupid. Kyle is, he doesn't know that he lost one of the greatest people in the world."

"I'm not great."

"You are in my world, baby girl." Katie looks up to him. "You are beautiful and smart and very unique. He doesn't realize it but I do."

Katie sat up. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

James moves her wet hair out of her face and cups her cheeks. "Of course I do, it's one of the things I love about you."

Katie lets out a small smile and cuddles with him. "I'm sorry for getting you wet."

"Don't worry about it." Katie looks up and James looks down at her.

"Do you love me? Like love me, love me?" James chuckles at her pun. "I really do, Katie."

He kisses her to prove it. Katie lets out a soft moan making James suddenly feel hot.

"James..." His hands started roaming her wet clothed body and Katie removes the blanket and his leather jacket. "I hope I didn't ruin your jacket."

"It's okay, the important thing to me right now is you." James kisses her again and lapped at her mouth, begging for entrance. Katie opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to mingle with his tongue.

James held Katie as he gently moved her onto the floor and he hovered over her. Katie breaks the kiss.

"James, I want you."

James looks down at Katie, eyeing her wet white dress and her red bra seen through. He reaches for the straps and slides them down her arms and then pulls down the dress and tosses it aside.

Katie sat up and kisses James as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt, feeling the skin underneath and throws it by her dress. Katie rests her head on James' shoulder. "Hold me..." James wrapped his arms around her bare waist.

"Katie, I'm not gonna force you to do this."

"I know...I just need a second." Katie lets out a deep breath. "Get up."

James stood on his knees and Katie started to unbuckle his belt. She pulled down his jeans and moved her hands behind her to unhook her bra. James gulps when he saw Katie's breasts exposed. He felt his cock become twice as hard. Katie saw the bulge in his boxers twitch and brushed her fingers against the fabric, making James moan.

She hooked her index fingers around his boxers and pulled them down, nearly jumping at the sight of his cock.

"You're so big, James."

She held his cock and moved her hand up and down a few times, coating it in his pre-cum before putting it in her mouth.

"Katie, just like that."

James could feel Katie's tongue swirl around his cock before bobbing her head. James threw his head back when Katie hums making him feel tingly.

"God, Katie. You're good."

"Thank you."

She continued sucking his cock. James was close. He held onto the handle above the window. He let out deep breaths, his moment was arriving.

"Katie, I'm gonna-Agh!" His cum spilled right into Katie's mouth.

Well, most of it. When Katie pulled his cock out of her mouth, some cum dripped onto her breasts. She used her finger to wipe it off and swirled her tongue around it, moaning at the taste. "My turn."

Katie lies down and James moves over her to kiss her.

"You want me to?" Katie nods. "Please, I want to know how it feels."

"Sure, baby."

He moves down to her chest and swirls his tongue around her right nipple. Katie arched her back, moaning. "Mmm, James..." He moves over to her left nipple, offering the same treatment as the right one. He kisses her stomach and moved down to her underwear.

He gently pulls them down and Katie spreads her legs, exposing her wet pussy.

"Katie..."

"Please..."

James moved his head down and passes his tongue against her folds once. "Katie, you're so wet."

"As if I wasn't before?"

James chuckles and goes back to licking her pussy and moving his tongue up to her clit, making her buck. "Ah, James..." James moans at the taste of Katie's juices as his thumb plays with her clit.

Katie shuddered at the sensation spreading throughout her body from James' amazing tongue doing its work on her. She moans louder when she felt a finger go into her while her clit was being taken care of by James' tongue.

"James, more."

James' tongue rapidly lapped at Katie's clit as his finger thrust in and out of her at the same pace. "Oh my-James!" She came and James took out his finger, licking up Katie's juices. She pants heavily.

James moved over her and kisses her so she could taste herself. "Katie, we don't have to go any further if you want."

"But I want to...I trust you, James." She felt his hard cock again, she wanted him. "Okay..."

He lined himself up against her pussy, moving the tip of his cock against her folds. He entered her slowly.

Katie moans and held his arms tightly.

"Katie?"

"I'm fine, please just keep going."

James moved until he was all the way inside of her and Katie's eyes squeezed shut. "Katie, look at me." Katie opened her eyes and looked up into James' eyes. She grabbed his head and pulled him down for another kiss. "Keep going."

James and Katie continued to kiss as he moved in and out of her, slowly increasing his speed.

Katie let out a moan, James let out a grunt, every time he went into her.

A few minutes later, Katie made him stop.

"What's wrong?"

"You lie down now."

James pulled out of her and lied down next to her.

Katie moved onto his body and gave him a kiss before sitting up and hovered over his cock. She grabbed the handles above the windows and gently lowered herself into him. James gasps in pleasure, it felt so good. Katie moved up and down again, moaning the whole time she rode him.

James felt Katie slow down and grabs her hands and had them rest on his shoulders.

"You exhausted?"

"Just a little."

James smiles and kisses her before rolling over so that he was on top. "Kiss me again..." Katie's mouth was slightly open so James took the opportunity to tangle tongues with her again. He went into her again and made love to her.

James hit Katie's g-spot, making her moan. "More, James!" James continued to thrust into her, hitting her g-spot and making Katie's walls spasm around him.

"James, I'm so close."

"Me too, come with me." James moved as fast as he could with Katie clutching onto his sweaty body for dear life.

"Mmm, almost-"  
"I'm gonna-Katie!"

One more thrust was all it took to make Katie scream his name as she came and James' cum spilled into her. Both were panting rapidly from the amazing time together. James gently pulled out of Katie and lied next to her, pulling her onto his chest. "James, that was amazing." James grabbed the blanket and covered the both of them.

"I love you, Katie Knight."

"I love you, James Diamond.


End file.
